enchanted armada
by poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs
Summary: TF ARMADA starscream and hotshot traveled to our world and watch transformers armada,the 2007 movie too,megatron fall in love, optimus cant stop saying bad words and jetfire will fight for screamers love. megs X screamer, jetfire X screamer.
1. great! a new fuckin minicon

**HEY THERE!!! I went to watch with my little sister enchanted and I tough in making the transformers life a misery mixing the movie enchanted and transformers armada so lets start with this whole crazy thing!!!! and sorry for the spelling.**

ENCHANTED ARMADA

It was another battle for the minicons, a new and strange minicon activated but niether the autobots or decepticons knew the powers of this new minicon, it was a whole mistery and for that the decepticons wanted to discover its new powers for... you already know for what!!!!

- "are you sure the minicon is here?" asked jetfire turning to optimus.

- "it must be, red alert caught the signal of the minicon and for sure the decepticons too."

-" but I dont see anything, what if the decepticons alrea-"

-" relax jetfire! we'll find it" cutted hotshot "besides no one knows the powers of this minicon! what if it really doesnt have powers?"

meanwhile they were discusing about the powers of the minicon in the other side of the montain the decepticons were searching fo the minicon.

-" this sucks! were is that damn minicon!?" yelled cyclonus trying to catch megatrons atention without suceed, the decepticon leader was so focused in starscream odd behavior. starscream was walking next to megatron and cyclonus without saying even a peep and looking away from the couple.

they walked this way by ten minutes without finding the minicon, cyclonus started to sing 'wait a minute' by the pussycat dolls a few minutes ago. megatron was still looking at starscream but this time grumbling and starscream was like a corpse walking quietly. the tree decepticons were walking exaclty this way:

cyclonus (singing):-" wait a minute! girl why you do me like that?..."

megatron: -"grrr.."

starscream: -"..."

-" wait a minute! boy why you tripping like that ..."

-"grrrrrr..." (boiling point 1 minute)

-"..."

-" wait a minute! girl why you do me like that? you take all my money cant even call a player back..."

-" WAIT A MINUTE!!!" yelled megatron stopping and grabing starscream arm forcing the seeker to face him. "what in the pit is your problem starscream!!?"

- "..." then 3 long minutes after: "nothing"

-"what do you mean nothing? I know you so well starscream and I know when you're planning something"

-"yeah! I know when you're planning something too screamer!" yelled cyclonus from behind megatron.

-" are you two some kind of psychic? or maybe cyclonus know how to read the cristal ball and you learned how to read other people mind." answered starscream with a meaningless face.

-"I know because at this point of the mision you're yelling at how this minicon will be yours and that you'll be the most powerfull been of the universe and all that kind of stuffs. " concluded cyclonus.

-" c'mon! dont you think swindle is enough? for what do you think I'll want two mini- DAMN MEGATRON WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!!!!"

megatron knew something important about seekers, the rule number one _'if you dont want fucked your being, never touch a seeker wing'_ yeah wings were the most sensitive part of a seeker body and megatron knew that perfectly so he enjoyed to poke starscream wings wen he was with his guard down just to annoy the seeker, it was really funny to see his second in comand loose control and yell.

-"why should I? besides its funny." said megatron laughting evily at starscream.

-"then go and get your own wings and poke at then all the rest of your miserable life if thats funny to you!!!" yelled starscream trying to free his arm from megatron but megatron still didnt let go.

-"why are you so angry just for a little poking? or my touch makes you feel hot inside my dear starscream?" asked megatron with and evil smirk crossin by his face.

if giant robots could blush our favorite seeker would be has red has his armour (you see that coming dont ya?) megatron and starscream were starring at each other eyes deeply, ignoring that at that very moment the two were thinking exactly the same but you know that in life something will always be ruining those beautiful kodak moments we love.

-"sir!!!" interfered cyclonus "minicon us alert autobots and close to are the!!!" (translation: sir!! minicon alert and the autobos are close to us)

-"what?" asked starscream and megatron in union. "I guess I got it" finished starscream

-"so, you were going to a picninc and didnt invite us? thats rude deceptiscumb!" said hotshot firing at stascream behind.

-"wrong, there's no fun without kicking some autobutts!" answered starscream holding his wing sword.

-"STARSCREAM STOP LOOSING YOUR TIME AND GO GET THE DAMN MINICON!" yelled megatrong turning to optimus.

-"did you just said what I think you said megatron?" asked optimus preparing himself to attack

-" did I ofend you optimus? or you think you are too perfect to say that?" asked megatron preparing the star sabre.

-"that bocabulary its too low and impolite for an autobot lider"

hotshot was shooting at a jet mode starscream and accidentaly shooted between megaron and optimus.

-" WATCH OUT YOU FUCKING RETARDED BITCH, YOU COULD HAVE SHOOTED THE SHIT OUT OF US!! GO AND FIND THAT SLAGGIN MINICON BEFORE THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!" yelled optimus to hotshot. the faces of the decepticons were so hard to describe that I rater to show ya:

megatron: O.OU

starscream: XD

cyclonus: oO

after a couple of minutes processing the odd information megatron started again: "who are you and what you've done with optimus?"

"shut the fuck up" finished optimus firing at megatron but the shoot from hotshot opened a hole in the dirt revealing a particular shine.

"the minicon!" said stascream going back into his robot mode and decending to take it.

"no so fast starscream!" yelled hotshot running has fast has he could to the minicon, but when the two touched the minicon at same a flash of light apeared opening a hole were hotshot and starscream fell

-"HOTSHOT!" yelled optimus running to the hole meanwhile megatron was exactly doing the same but the hole closed before they could go and the minicon disapeared.

-"what was that?" asked jetfire getting close to optimus.

"I dont know, hotshot and starscream dissapeared inside that hole; hey mega-" optimus turnerd to look at megatron but he and cyclonus had disapeared too.

the sky was cloudless that day with a shinning sun adorning it. starscream could feel a soft breeze caressing between his hair... wait a minute HAIR???.

starscream suddendly oppened his eyes putting bot of his hands over his head and he felt something that made him want to scream to the stars...

-"WTF???" asked starscream.

... to be continued...

-


	2. WTF?

**OK OK OK DONT YELL AT ME!!!! I KNOW THAT IT TOOK ME LIKE AN ETERNITY FOR UPDATING BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY AND MY FAMILY DECIDED TO GO OUT FOR THE DAMN VACATION BUT HERE IT IS!! AND BEFORE YOU READ THIS PLEASE READ THE AUTORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY. THAKS FOR THE REVIEWS I REALLY APRECIATE THEM!!! LOVE TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS... AND DOOM FOR THE ONES WHO DOESNT!!!!!!!!!!... cough**

ENCHANTED ARMADA

-"what do you mean they just disappeared???" asked a really angry decepticon leader.

-" there isnt any signal about starscream or the other autobot in the radar sir" explained demolisher

-"you mean... starscream disappeared? THATS COOL!!!!" at this point all the decepticons were starring at sideways "errmm... I mean cool because the autobot disappeared too...and you know...ah! screw it!!"

-"megatron sir?" asked demolisher turning from the screen to face megatron "if they arent in earth... where are they?"

-"I dont know demolisher but I trust-"

-"did just someone called me??" interrupted thrust entering the room.

-"how I was saying starscream is a decepticon soilder and all the decepticons knows how to handle a situation no matter what.."

-"but megatron.." started sideways "we are talking about starscream"

-" dont you remember what those damn autobots say everytime? _'once a deceptiscumb, always a deceptiscumb' _I trust that starscream will hear his deceptiscumb, I mean decepticon instincts".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"STARSCREAM WOULD YOU PLEASE ZIP IT!!!???" yelled a very frustrated hotshot

"but there's an action figure that says its me!! and it cost $200!! and I want it!!!!" said starscream without leaving his eyes from toys'r us.

"if you promise me you'll stop yelling I'll buy it!"

"ok" when stascream stopped talking the entire world fell in a complete silence it was... creepy

a very annoyed hotshot walked off the store with a really happy starscream huggin his new action figure like a child would hug his new christmas toy after crying to his mom the entire day.

-"wait a sec.!" said starscream "from where did you got all that money.

"after we awoke in the park I found a wallet in the middle of the street, it was full of money and countless cards." explained hotshot looking around like if he were going to find a way to scape from the annoying decepticon...

**FLASHBACK TIME!!!**

_starscream suddendly opened his eyes putting bot of his hands over his head and he felt something that made him want to scream to the stars..._

_-"WTF???" asked starscream. he turned around to see where he was but something on top of him stirred, there was a blonde haired teen starting to wake up when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw were two inmense orange juice pools (screamers eyes)._

_"what the?... where am I?...who are you?" asked the young boy alarmed_

_"aww, did I woke you up hotshot?" asked starscream with a sweet voice tone "well... TOO BAD!" said starscream pushing the boy who was on top him. "I cant believe this! even autobots are on top of me!!!"_

_"starscream? asked hotshot trying to find his composture. "wait a minute!? who where on top of you before starscream?" asked hotshot with an evil smirk._

_"I mean... how we got here?" said starscream changing the subjet. _

_"my guess, the minicon"_

_"the minicon? I remember falling into a hole and then everything went all black"_

_"I think that the minicon had the abbility to open portal between our world and other... and other.." hotshot was thinking for the right word to describe the place they were standing right now._

_"dimention?" added starscream._

_"exactly!"_

_"wonderful mister smarty pants and now how do you realyze we are going back from this 'other dimention' to 'our world'?" asked sarcastically starscream._

_"well...I guess if we stand in here we wont find how." said hotshot starting to walk away fallowed by starscream. while they were walking hotshot noticed a weird squared objet in the floor 'what is that..' thought hotshot 'I better pick it, who knows it can serve me for punching starscream in the head..." finished picking it..._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"hey! why I didnt noticed it!??" asked starscream

"we better keep goin.." hotshot started to walk away but a too familiar voice stopped him.

"hotshot." said starscream

hotshot only answered with a growl without turning to face the ex-seeker. "what do you want now starscream?"

"thank you..." answered quietly starscream noticing how annoyed the autobot was.

those two simple words were enough to make hotshot to turn and face the decepticon, bot autobots or decepticons would have asked themselfs if starscream was having an amnesia attack if they would have heard it, but the voice tone starscream used was what made hotshot to get close to screamer.

"excuse me?..." asked hotshot really surprised "did you said what I think you said?"

"hey! dont mess up with me!!!! even decepticons know how to say thanks!!!"

"yeah, yeah oh! mighty starscream!" said hotshot laughting and walking to the back of starscream and pushed him just a little bit to make him walk. " we better keep going its getting late..."

"ok, ok , ok, but stop pushing me ok!?"

"you know what starscream? this could get very interresting..."

a certain decepticon leader was working in a data pad outside his quarters. the night at the moon base always was full of stars but this particular night there werent any stars out there just a single shinning star but megatron was so deep in his work that he didnt press atention to anything surrounding him, he even forgot about what happened a cuple of hours ago.

"this report is inclomplete, YOU FOOL STARSCRE-" megatron suddendly stopped and realized what he just said "wow, this became a routine.." megatron tried to focus again in his work but couldnt and turned his atention to the single shinning star.

"the night would look so dark and empty if it werent for that star shinning over there..." megatron felt an empty sensation inside of him. "why an insignificant star can make the difference..." megatron murmured to himself. "I wonder what are you doing right now..." megatron sighed and kept starring at the star.

"starscream..."

I'LL EXPPLAIN SOMETHING... THIS ISNT AND WONT BE A HOTSHOT X STARSCREAM FIC IF YOU WERE THINKIN' OF THAT AND SORRY IF SIDEWAYS LOOKS SO OUT OF SIDEWAYS BUT I THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE FUNNY AND I GUESS YOU SEE MEGATRONS LOVE COMING HUH?? SOON YOU'LL FIND MORE ABOUT JEFIRE AND OTHER TRANSFORMERS WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

LOVE, PEACE AND STUFFS...


	3. luving PopTarts

**I will start this author note with a song by Kelly Clarkson... CHORUS: 'Here I am, once again...' OK enough!! lets get this party started!!**

_disclaimer: TF belongs to hasbro (damn...)_

ENCHANTED ARMADA

Its almost night in the other world, Hotshot and Starscream were walking liker morons for already 3 hours and now a new problem hits their heads.

"we are so lost..." said Hotshot "I can't believe we have been walkin' for already 3 hours and haven't found the minicon, and how are we suposed to go back to our world and-" Hotshot froze when he turned to look at his back and found an empty space where Star should be "great!! this is just great, now Starscream is lost!!" said Hotshot meanwhile he was looking for the ex-seeker but then realized something.

"I'm alone? without Starscream? ... that means... awesome!! no more troubles!"

He continued walking again looking for the minicon like if nothing ever happened but just took to his Autobot weakness to think in all the horrible stuffs that could happen to the seeker being in a world they didn't know wasn't something easy and the seeker temper wasn't going to help either.

"wait a second! why do I even care, he is a Decepticon and he knows how to take care of himself besides he must be playing a tricky game on me. but I won't fall!! stupid decepticreep he maybe is having fun."

**somewhere deep down the city**

A really scared little seeker was walking without a certain direction and loosing his hope of getting out of there every second.

"Where am I? and where's Hotshot?" asked Starscream to himself with his voice a little unsteady and looking everywhere trying to find his way through that dark place.

"I can't believe I'm lost and I'm getting paranoid... and hungry" but he stopped when he heard something behind him, soft noises like footsteps and a loud sound coming from behind him.

"what the!?..." yelled Starscream turning to find out from where the sound came and noticing that was only a trash can that fell with a rat on it.

"ok, ok, keep calm Starscream, remember you are a brave Decepticon... to the hell with that!, maybe Sideways was right all the time!! maybe I'm not that brave..."

"Achooooo..."

"Eeeew Sideways!! you sneezed in the energon Pop-Tarts." yelled a very frustated cyclonus.

" Disgusting! Not the energon pop-tarts!!... are you gonna eat those?" asked Thrust sitting besides Sideways poking at his pop-tarts.

"yuck guys!!" exclaimed Demolisher entering the room with Megatron " at last the blueberry energon pop-tarts are safe, who wants some!! except you Sideways so slag off!!"

Sideways only gave Demolisher the nasty look before he grabbed his pop-tarts, the ones Thrust was eating freely already.

"Hey! share your pop-tarts!!" said Thrust fighting the last sneezed pop-tart.

"my sneeze, my pop tart!!" said sideways back.

Megatron was just sitting in the table watching his men eating or fighting for the pop-tarts, he had his own energon pop-tart waiting for him to just eat it but Megatron only poked at his dinner once in a while and he noticed that inside the energon pop-tarts box where two left, the only two cherry pop-tarts. _' Starscream's favorite' _thought Megatron and turned to look at his men one more time , thinking that at this point of the dinner Starscream would have yelled to Sideways and Thrust how disgusting they were and to Demolisher that cherry pop-tarts are superior to the blueberry ones and finally yelled to Megatron if he was waiting for his pop-tart to stand and talk to him ... _' why do I miss him so much!? slag it, this is not like me! ' _he couldn't stand it anymore and stood suddenly from the table walking to the computer in the other room.

"Megatron, sir, where are you going?" asked Demolisher standing from the table too.

"I'm calling Prime, I bet that bastard have the minicon and don't want to hand it over."

When Megatron got out from the room every Decepticon started to eat their energon pop-tarts all over again.

**Autobot base**

Every Autobot in the base was already in their recharge cycle by exception of Jetfire, he had the same habit the Decepticons had; they liked to have dinner at two in the mornig but he didn't even imagine that he was going to eat exactly the same his enemies were eating, he went to the kitchen and grabbed an energon pop-tarts box and he piked his favorites ones.

"Great! Cherry pop-tarts, my favorite" but before he took his first bite he remembered who else's favorite flavor were too and how he found that out.

"that was one of the most random fights I had." he started at the pop-tart and suddendly he saw how everything happened.

Jetfire was lying on the roof of the autobot base with his minicons staring at the sky and feeling the soft breeze of the night, he just finished flying that day and was just relaxing a little bit when suddenly something fell from no where and hit his head.

"Huh? it's rainning energon pop-tarts... what in Primus!?" he was going to open the box when he heard a pair of thrusters behind him.

" Those doesn't belong to you disgusting Autobot!!" a raspy voice yelled at him.

"Starscream?" asked Jetfire turning to the Decepticon with a defensive pose, he would defend the minicons at any cost. "you are very brave to come here... or you are just insane, but either ways you won't have them!"

Starscream only growled at Jetfire and pointed his wing sword at his enemy "I'm not in the mood Autobot, so hand them over!!"

"I don't think so deceptiscumb, they are staying with me."

"silence your slaggin mouth!" said Starscream in pure rage trying to cut Jetfire with his sword but the shuttle stopped him on time before he could hit him. but in the sudden movement he fell on top of Starscream, one hand holding both of the seeker's wrists and the other the pop-tarts, at that moment he finally noticed how beautiful Starscream was, the light of the moon reflected perfectly on the seeker's pure white face and made his orange eyes shine like the burning sun of the earth, so warm and tempting... why he never noticed how handsome the Decepticon was? but in the middle of Jetfire thoughts Starscream found the chance to get his hands free and grab the energon pop-tarts box.

"Got them!! Hahahah in your face moron!" said Starscream cheerfully thanks to his succees.

It only took a few seconds to Jetfire to get out of trance "Wait a minute! you just wanted the energon pop tarts?"

"Yeah, why? It is a crime for a Decepticon to have dinner?" asked Starscream still lying under Jetfire huge body, neither of the two noticing the position they were at.

"I though you wanted the minicons all this time, you looked so determinated a few seconds ago"

"Sorry about that, but I get a bit moody when it gets to my fav. pop-tarts." answered the seeker feeling all the rage inside of him falling apart.

"cherry pop-tarts are your favorite? mines too!!" said Jetfire cheerfully

"No way, you're kidding me right?? I'm the only one in the Decepticon base that loves them!!" said Starscream and unconsciously smiled warmly.

Jetfire suddenly felt himself melting at the smiling seeker _'he looks so damn cute!!'_ but he realized the position they stayed for too long and quickly standed and ofered his hand to the seeker in the ground.

"you better leave before the other Autobots find that you are here."

Starscream gratefully took Jetfire's hand "or worse, Megatron" concluded the seeker heading to the sky but turned to face Jetfire one more time " see you soon at the battlefield Autobot."

"yeah, you can count on that" said Jetfire looking how the seeke'rs figure disappeared in the middle of the clouds.

Jefire only smiled at the memory, before that night he would have never imagined that Starscream of all the decepeticons would share with him something in common, and the idea didn't disgusted him at all.

"that just happend last night and right now I have no idea where he is neither Hotshot" said Jetfire eating his energon cherry pop-tart when his com link interrupted his delicious dinner.

"Jetfire we have detected another minicon" it was Optimus Prime over the comlink, they were scanning all aroud the place after the battle to find Hotshot without luck.

"you'll get surprised, this minicon have the same signal the last time we- Damnit!! those retarded Decepticons are heading to the minicon!!"

"optimus sir?" interrupted Red Alert "the signal of the minicon just disappeared."

"what!?" said Optimus eyeing Red Alert

"along with the decepticon signal"

"shit..."

**Back deep down the city**

Starscream had recovered from his almost heart attack and was now walking peacefully that long and dark street but without letting his guard down but again he heard a weird noise and this time he could feel real foot steps behind him and his misterious companion didn't even tried to stay quiet.

"hello there little boy, did no body tell you that is dangerous to walk alone in the dark?..." asked with a deep low voice a tall male figure hidding in the shadows.

slowly our now freaked out seeker turned around to find who his persecutor was but couldn't recognice who it was or to who that voice belonged, but he was so sure of something; that shadow really was tall comparated to his own size, it almost reminded him of...

"Who are you? show yourself!" demanded the Decepticon and the figure stepped outside from the shadows that protected his identity.

Starscream's eyes opened like the big bright moon of space.

**I am so sorry for no updating anything in all this time, I'm really really sorry. **

**Soooooooooooo I always wanted to write a cliffhanger and finally I got one I like!! I feel so happy and hyper because in august 23 its ma' b-day!! and I cant handle my hyperness and stuffs happen!! and waffles flies!! and just because I dont feel like being mean with all my readers I will give ya a hint of who could be Starscream's visitor and is... definitely not Hotshot... Have a nice day luv u!!**

_stascream's future is black_

_'couse the energon turned blue_

_megatron now is back_

_and he doesn't have a clue..._


End file.
